


Exchange old satchel for exciting prospects

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments week 9: Oops!, Coffee Shops, Fate, M/M, Malec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Alec is an author, or he would like to be one. He has written a book. He has written a good book. Now all he has to do is convince someone else of this.





	Exchange old satchel for exciting prospects

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Tausche alten Ranzen gegen aufregende Aussichten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688746) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt Week 9:** Oops! - Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Alec placed half of his bleak life on the counter of the coffee shop (amazed at how much unnecessary stuff he had carried around with him) and ordered his favorite: red eye with milk. He needed the extra kick, because he spent most of last night editing the first four chapters of his book. Again…  
He knew his old satchel had a tattered bottom, he knew he needed a new bag urgently. Nevertheless, he cursed the fate, which just decided today to finally tear his satchel and distribute his stuff on the sidewalk. Just today, probably the most important day of his life. Why today, when he could finally get hold of an appointment with a publisher and was allowed to present his book.  
He had intended to buy a new bag as a reward if his book actually was to be published (assuming anyone considered it good enough at all). He pushed aside the idea that he needed an advance from the publisher for this.  
The barista shoved his coffee towards him and Alec began stacking his (way too many) pens, notebooks, and the other stuff so he could balance it on his arms. He carefully placed his manuscript on top of it.  
He took his coffee, turned around, only to find that a table with dirty dishes blocked his way to the exit. So he turned back to the other direction, but too fast for the slipping pile in his arms and definitely too fast for the person standing behind him, who was taking a step forward in that moment. A surge of coffee spilled over the man.  
Quickly, Alec took some napkins in the effort to dry him. He realized then that he stroked bare skin under a wide-open shirt as the man held Alec’s wrist and nodded towards the ground.  
„As much as I enjoy your zeal and appreciate your efforts, you’d better pick that up.“  
Alec’s belongings lay in a puddle of milky coffee, his manuscript completely soaked.  
„Oh, shit!“ Alec knelt on the floor and collected his pens, which had rolled between the man‘s fancy shoes. Best opportunity to hide his blush.  
Today was the day when fate thoroughly fucked him. First the satchel and now he spills coffee on the most gorgeous man in the world? He had to be cursed.  
Alec held up his manuscript and watched the drops of coffee fall on his notebooks. „No! No! No! No!“  
Gingerly, the manuscript was taken from his hand by the handsome man.  
„You’re Alec Lightwood? Nice to meet you. Well, it‘s just a bit sooner than expected and the circumstances could be a little … drier for my taste. At least from the outside.“ He held out his hand to Alec. „I‘m Magnus Bane, your new publisher.“  
And this was the exact moment when Alec sent a heartfelt thank you to his personal fate and sincerely apologized for his previous curses.  
He couldn't wait for this new, exciting chapter in his life to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Fate decides who comes into your life.  
Your heart decides who stays.


End file.
